I Touch Myself
by phoebe9509
Summary: Another dare from PrincessAletheia...The song is pretty obvious. Emily can't stop thinking about Hotch


This is another dare from PrincessAletheia. I own nothing, and the song is 'I Touch Myself'…have fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All day Emily Prentiss had been thinking about Hotch. She found that she couldn't stop staring at him. His lips, his hands, his arms. Everything about him had her in need of a cold shower. He paired them together and she found that she had to keep shifting in her seat in the car when they were alone and he let loose one of his rare dimpled smiles. She kept thinking of things that she could do to him that could get those dimples to come out more often. He asked if she was feeling well when a small blush had crept onto her face.

He was giving the profile and she was trying very hard to pay attention to what he was saying but the way his lips were moving her mind started to wander. She wanted to know what it was like to have those lips on hers. The thought of those very lips making their way all over her body made her squirm in her seat which caused Morgan to look at her and give her a questioning look.

She pictured those hands roaming over her body. Traveling to her breasts and squeezing then tightly. She let out a moan which caused Reid to look at her strangely this time. She looked down immediately.

Finally the team retreated back to the hotel they were staying at for the night. Emily plopped onto her bed exhausted after her long day of thinking about her boss. The man that she'll never have. Emily turned on the radio on the alarm clock by her bed and the song 'I Touch Myself' by Divinyls came on and she had to smile to herself. She definitely knew what this person was singing about.

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Emily definitely wanted Hotch above her. She could practically feel him, and she knew she would wrap her arms around his neck. Her hands started to slowly unbutton her shirt.

_You're the one who makes me come running_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes. And see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Her hands traveled up to her breasts and cupped them. She moaned lightly as she fantasized that her hands were Hotch's strong ones. She moved her hand farther down and was starting to undo the buttons on her pants when there was a knock on her door. She groaned. Who the hell could that be? All she wanted was to be left alone so she could release some tension, but no, the world was going against her. She redid her button on her pants and was fixing her shirt as she opened the door.

"Pren—" Hotch lost his train of thought as he noticed that Emily's shirt was half undone.

Emily looked up and saw his face. "Hotch, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing. I'm okay. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner before bed. I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd already be getting ready for bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're shirt."

Emily looked down and felt like she was going to die. The top four buttons of her shirt were still undone. Now she knew why his face looked the way it did. She was giving him a free show. Thank God she wore a bra today or else she would be digging her own grave. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hotch. I was just—" She stopped talking when she realized she couldn't tell him the real reason for her shirt being half open.

"Are you sure you're alright Emily? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine Hotch, I promise. And dinner sounds really good. Come on in and I'll get ready."

Hotch nodded and stepped into her room. He noticed that the radio was on, and he actually liked this song.

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Hotch watched as Emily walked over to her go bag and grabbed a new shirt. He found his eyes glued to her ass as she bent over and then walked to the bathroom. The words of the song made him want to touch himself while thinking of Emily. Prentiss walked out of the bathroom wearing a shirt that hugged all of her curves. He groaned lightly. Oh, this was going to be a very long dinner. Emily grabbed her bottle of water and started to drink.

"You know I like this song. It is so raw and open, and you know what the singer wants. There's no hidden codes. She wants to touch herself."

Emily spit out her drink all over herself and Hotch. She couldn't believe he just said that. She also couldn't believe that she just spit on her boss. She felt like she was going to die. "Oh my God Hotch! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She started to rub the water off his shirt but there was a lot. She started to unbutton his shirt when his hands found hers.

"What are you doing?"

Emily looked up confused when she realized what she was actually doing. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to get you dried off."

Hotch smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Well I know a better way to dry off."

Emily's mouth dropped open. Did he just say that to her? Did he mean what she thought he meant? There was only one way to find out. "How would you suggest we do that?"

Hotch just smirked and his hands traveled down to the buttons of her shirt and slipped the buttons out of the holes. Emily was having difficulty breathing. He opened up her shirt slowly and his hands cupped her breasts. She arched into his hands and moaned.

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

"Like I said I like the honesty of this song, but instead of touching myself I'd rather touch you."

Emily melted at Hotch's words. She ripped his shirt open and jumped into his arms. He tossed her onto the bed and quickly followed. His hands found all the spots that made her moan and she quickly did the same things to him.

After spending the entire day of trying to figure out how it would feel to have him touch and kiss her, she was now finding out, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Thank God for this song. She needed to write the writer and thank them for thinking of this beautiful song! Emily was just excited that she didn't have to touch herself because Hotch was more than willing to do it for her.


End file.
